Elysium
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: "Nos encontraremos de nuevo, en el mundo de los muertos o en la próxima vida, pero ten por seguro que estaremos juntos. Ahora estás vivo, respiras y tienes fuerza, lucha por aquellos que no la poseen" Y el hombre se sintió como si fuera un Dios en ése momento - Sura y Espartaco, porque se merecían más tiempo juntos


_**- Notas de Autor:**_ ¡Hola! Sí, lo siento, lo siento y millones de veces lo siento. Tres años ¿Eh? No he dejado de escribir, que quede claro, pero el que me haya desaparecido de ésta forma tiene sus explicaciones: Computadora dañada para siempre y archivos no salvados, se sobreentiende mi dolor, aunque igual soy una vaga y la Universidad me cogió, como a todos, para qué mentir mis amores. A lo que vamos: Tengo nuevas y retorcidas ideas que claman por escapar del encierro mental en el que se encuentran sometidas, así que ¿Iniciamos?

_**- Informaciones: **_Tengo sentimientos encontrados con **Spartacus. **Por una parte, admiro la proeza narrativa de la serie televisiva, el diseño de cada espacio, el realismo y lo desgarrador de la trama te hace gritar, estremecerte de emoción e ira, no lo voy a negar, la tuve que ver dos veces para aprender a apreciar sus buenas virtudes, que son muchas y complicadas de querer, ahora por el lado oscuro, como quién dice, tenemos el salvaje y abrumador realismo de todas las escenas, me secó la garganta en más de una ocasión, y las escenas pasionales, llegaron momentos en donde me produjeron incomodidad enorme, pero es una buena obra, con un final escalofriante, digno de apreciar y aplaudir. Conclusión: Me tiene peor que colegiala enamorada, de montaña sube y baja, así que trataré de retratar un poco de todo lo que me quedó luego de experimentar esta suprema obra de arte cuya forma de explicarse a sí misma no es apta para todos los públicos, pero es grande dentro de su género, sin duda alguna

- _**Advertencias: **_La serie es cruda, y no veo la razón de por qué tiene que ser suavizado en un fic. Palabrotas, palabrotas y referencias sucias, wii. Narrado en primera persona, me voy con el Spartacus de Andy, el primero y, a mi parecer y a pesar de que Liam lo hizo fenomenal, el único que logró hacerme llorar como Magdalena (Porque lo logró señores, tengo testigos y pruebas). Spoilers para el que aún no termina de ver la serie.

_**- Música: **_Pueden escuchar el Soundtrack de Spartacus mientras leen, vale totalmente la pena, pero si tengo que recomendarles una canción en específico, serían dos:

**A Perfect Circle - Weak and Powerless**

**A Perfect Circle - Hollow**

Nada más por ahora, son muy inspiradoras, sinceramente

¡A Leer!

-.-

"Nunca hubo mejor victoria que irse de éste mundo como un hombre libre"

**Spartacus**

**-.-**

- Logramos conquistar la zona Este del poblado, matamos a todos los malditos Romanos que descansaban como unos putos cerdos en las proximidades, violamos a las mujeres de los Dominus y a ésos cabrones los tenemos haciendo trabajo forzado en el campamento, hasta que nos cansemos de ellos, claro, eso si los idiotas centinelas no se aburren de oler su mierda conquistadora y los degollan por aburrimiento…

Los ojos verdosos de su segundo General observaron con reprobación competitiva al galo, y sin poderlo evitar un segundo más, soltó lo que Espartaco ya sabía que estaba pensando, con más palabras de las que consideró mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo entretanto recibía los informes de la guerra en su tienda de campaña:

_-_¿Por qué diablos dejaron a ésos malnacidos vivos? Pueden filtrar información de nuestro ejército a los malditos de Roma, y todos nos vamos a joder por culpa de tu arrogancia, Crixus

El fornido hombre moreno se revolvió como las fieras heridas en dirección a su interlocutor, y por supuesto que estaba herido, _"Herido en su orgullo de gladiador_", razonó el Rey, mientras detallaba sin moverse un centímetro la discusión a gritos que entablaba Crixus en solitario, porque Agron tenía cosas mejores en las que desperdiciar argumentos, y entre los dos, era evidente quién podía controlar mejor su lengua, aunque en el mundo que vivían, era una suerte que al galo no se la hubiesen arrancado con unas pinzas calientes…

- Espartaco, ¡Espartaco, con un demonio, responde!

Parpadeó al notar que las tres miradas del lugar, verde marrón y negro, estaban fijas en él, y comprendió que se había perdido tanto en sus amargos pensamientos que no prestó atención al momento en que Gannicus impuso su orden, que más parecía una floja petición de paz momentánea, y le habían sugerido una estrategia que evidentemente no asimiló. Carraspeó la garganta, seca e irritada de tanto tiempo sin probar una sola gota de agua por tener pendientes que incluían desmembrar soldados romanos, murmurando con cierto cansancio que no pasó desapercibido para los tres guerreros restantes en la habitación:

- Revisen cuántos suministros posee la aldea conquistada. Que cada mujer y hombre esclavo de ese lugar reciba su ración diaria de comida, y a los más aptos los quiero entrenando contigo, Crixus, a la brevedad posible. Pueden festejar la victoria esta noche, pero asegúrense de no llamar demasiado la atención, no quiero otra guerra sin haber aprovechado adecuadamente ésta. Es todo

Agron parpadeó y frunció el ceño en lo que replicaba acercándose a él, ahora, Rey, sin dejar de pensar en lo complicadas que eran sus existencias actualmente, o al menos eso quería creer el antiguo gladiador de Capua:

- ¿Qué hay de la propuesta de Gannicus? La idea de robar armas del barco que se aproxima a las costas trayendo implementos para los romanos que ya están clavados en picas me parece una buena forma de abastecer a los nuevos soldados que se sumarán a nuestras filas

Crixus dejó escapar por sus labios un sonido muy similar a un bufido burlón que se ganó una mirada venenosa por parte de Agron, y Gannicus rodó los ojos fastidiado ante la evidente tensión entre esos dos, él detestaba esas reuniones, lo único que quería después de estar casi dos días con sus noches arrancando cabezas y escuchando gritos moribundos era fornicar con unas cuantas prostitutas y beber vino robado hasta caer absolutamente ebrio en algún rincón de la porquería en la que dormía, eso lo sabía el líder mejor que nadie, así que sólo alzó una mano, indicando que por esa noche había sido suficientes gritos de Crixus y no estaba interesado en presenciar más, el efecto fue inmediato, se hizo el silencio y volvió a hablar, francamente quería descansar y olvidarse de que estaba vivo en ésa realidad que se devoraba su cordura pedazo a pedazo, alzó la vista ante los tres y la voz ronca, impregnada de autoridad que no quería pero necesitaba, ordenó sin rodeos

- Todos pueden irse, hablaremos de esa propuesta mañana, por hoy ha sido suficiente. Sin réplicas

Lo último lo añadió al notar al galo abrir la boca, con ganas de rebatir y morir discutiendo a gritos con él toda la noche, se permitió sonreír de lado en lo que les veía caminar, a Crixus enfurruñado mientras murmuraba palabras en un lenguaje que no entendía y los otros dos más conformes, hasta la salida de su tienda, ahí iban sus hermanos, hermanos de lucha, pero en su lejana Tracia, estaba absolutamente seguro que de haber tenido unos hermanos de sangre como ellos, junto con Sura, habría sido probablemente el hombre libre más conforme con su vida del mundo. Pensar específicamente en ese nombre, tan lejano como su hogar y a la vez presente como si estuviese a su lado le hizo descender los ánimos, igual que siempre, igual que nunca

Se dejó caer sentado en el camastro de madera y pieles de animales, lo observó con un gesto entre lo ácido e irónico, deslizando una de sus encalladas manos sobre el cuero marrón claro, tal vez el pelaje de algún lobo silvestre, _"Lo mejor para el Rey Espartaco, portador de la lluvia, campeón de Capua, y quién sabe cuántos títulos más ya tenga en éstos momentos…" _Gruñó irritado, cerrando velozmente la mano en un puño que se estrelló en contra de ése maldito pelaje, levantándose bruscamente y caminando en círculos por el interior de su tienda, pensando una y otra vez en todo lo que habían ganado y lo que se había perdido, ¿Por qué no podía sentirse satisfecho? Era libre, una libertad precaria, pero logró romper las cadenas que apresaban a todos aquellos que vivían y morían bajo el yugo de una Roma que no parecía tener un fin seguro, al contrario, tenía la aterradora sensación de que, algún día, ese monstruo les arrancaría las entrañas y se bañaría en la sangre de todos aquellos que justo ahora celebraban fuera de ese lugar el triunfo de una batalla que podía representar su destrucción inminente, jadeó al percatarse de que tenía las manos tan cerradas sobre sí mismas que un ligero hilo de sangre se colaba entre sus dedos hasta chocar contra el frío suelo de piedra silvestre, respiró acompasadamente varias veces y se desplazó decidido hasta la salida de su tienda, era un hombre sabio y comprendió que seguir ahí dentro sólo terminaría por minar su inquebrantable resolución

-.-

- Necesitas una mujer

Le observó por encima de la copa de metal que sus manos estaban sosteniendo, y el trago de vino se deslizó pesado por su garganta, logrando que un sabor entre lo amargo y dulzón le impregnara el aliento en cuánto respiró profundo en busca de una respuesta, eso le hizo considerar que era una buena cosecha sin duda alguna, revisó los alrededores con su mirada, sonriendo ligeramente al notar a todos aquellos antiguos esclavos bebiendo como si fuera agua en vez de un vino tan fuerte, ladeó la expresión al notar a un niño reír con las mejillas rojas y un cuenco de madera rebosando de líquido rojo, ellos eran felices, auténticamente felices, y quizá eso era lo que le hacía falta para recordar que él también debía serlo. Volteó de nuevo en dirección a Crixus, con Gannicus a su lado, y notó las dos mujeres sentadas en las piernas del segundo, mientras el galo se limitaba a mirar con una sonrisa divertida a Naevia que luchaba para tomar un poco más mientras otras guerreras la animaban entre risas ebrias y choques de copas victoriosos

- Éste es tu legado, recuérdalo siempre:- Comentó en voz alta, sin percatarse de eso, y al instante escuchó las réplicas burlonas de sus compañeros de batalla

- ¡Vaya! ¡El gran Espartaco, ignora a sus Generales y habla solo! ¿Es acaso una señal de que nuestro portador de la lluvia le afecta la soledad?

- Le hace falta una mujer

- Te hace falta una mujer amigo, y no es por darle la razón al maldito galo, es porque lo veo con mi experiencia

Sonrió y sólo asintió, comentando con tranquilidad, estaba acostumbrado a los incansables intentos de Gannicus y Crixus por hacerle sentar cabeza de alguna forma que no fuera sólo la guerra, por los dioses ¡Hasta Agron se lo había sugerido!

- La tendré, cuando muera, me reencontraré con Sura

Notó que su respuesta no le agradó a ninguno de los dos, porque Crixus frunció el ceño enfadado, y Gannicus paró de beber en su copa para observarle con una incomodidad y enojo enormes, suspiró ligeramente porque sabía que ninguno de ellos lo entendía, al menos no completamente y era perder el tiempo convencerlos de lo contrario, extendió su copa al guerrero que estaba a su lado y se enderezó para alejarse de toda la algarabía que significaba el nuevo triunfo para el ejército de esclavos del Rey Espartaco. Caminó hasta lograr alejarse lo suficiente, y observó calculadoramente los límites de su ubicación actual, había montañas y ríos, al menos para abastecer a los animales y las mujeres junto con sus niños en lo que lograban obtener comida en los enfrentamientos, y notó varias antorchas en sus delimitaciones, notó a los centinelas blandir espadas al aire y practicar con arcos y flechas para la siguiente batalla, se sintió miserable de un momento a otro, los estaba condenando a morir, porque, a diferencia de sus Generales y hermanos, de todos los que creían ciegamente en su juicio, él conocía la forma de pensar del Senado, de los Dominus, de la Roma misma, y sabía que tarde o temprano iban a exterminarlos a todos.

Eran traidores, asesinos y salvajes a los ojos de esa potencia opresora, y los iban a eliminar, como diera lugar, usando las estrategias necesarias, se dejó caer en el pasto húmedo de ese terreno llano y relajante, mientras se masajeaba las sienes, apretando los párpados, reprimiendo esas ganas desesperadas de juntarlos a todos en un solo lugar y decirles que él no era lo que estaban buscando, que priorizaran su libertad, que dejaran de seguirle…

- ¿Qué… se supone que debo hacer? ¿Cómo continuar? El ejército crece día a día, y triunfamos pero nos mandan cada vez más soldados romanos, miles de vidas dependen de mí, y no lo planee. Quiero eliminar a Roma, hacerla arder hasta las cenizas, y obtener mi venganza que es la misma que ellos, pero ¿Cuál es el precio a pagar?

Cerró los ojos, escuchando el viento y la noche, deseando ser tan libre como todos los seres vivos que le rodeaban en ésos momentos y que era incapaz de ver por la oscuridad absoluta

"

_- No te rindas_

_Parpadeó, notando un sol radiante sobre sus sienes y un aroma tan cálido flotando en el aire que le hinchó el alma de melancolía. Se enderezó y volteó en la dirección que escuchó esa voz, al notar a su portadora sólo pudo sonreír mientras sentía las olvidadas lágrimas marcarle los pómulos hasta caer al suelo_

_- ¿Por qué sigo soñando contigo?_

_La mujer, ataviada como la última vez que pudo sostenerla en brazos y portando una sonrisa dulce y amorosa, le respondió mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su oscuro cabello, haciéndole lagrimear como un niño, a pesar de que ya era casi un anciano_

_- Siempre lo haces cada vez que me necesitas, y esta vez tu corazón ha clamado por mi ayuda. Te sientes dividido entre tú responsabilidad y tus auténticos deseos, pero los Dioses tienen una gran recompensa para ti y los tuyos, lo que has estado buscando está más cerca de lo que piensas_

_Se deslizó cerca de ella, buscando aquel calor y aroma tan propios de Tracia que siempre lograban calmarle, y que extrañaba terriblemente. Tratando de mantener la compostura, habló mientras sentía aquellas caricias que sabía, eran mentira, sobre su cabello, tal y como a ella le gustaba hacerle mucho antes de que lo marcaran como a los animales y dejara de portar orgullosamente su cabello largo de guerrero_

_- Los Dioses te apartaron de mi lado, vivo luchando y masacrando para poder tener la dicha de respirar un día más, he estado en lugares donde sólo he sido un prisionero y ahora veo morir a mis conocidos y compañeros de batalla por un bien mayor que no sé hasta qué momento podremos seguir defendiendo, ¿Te parecen justos los Dioses?_

_La mueca de reprobación en su rostro fue tan vívida que por un momento creyó estar en la realidad, que toda su vida sólo había sido una brutal pesadilla de la cual, al fin, había despertado. Como quisiera que algo de eso fuese cierto…_

_- Y te han premiado con victorias y tus enemigos bajo tu espada. No puedes abandonar a tus hermanos_

_La observó, mientras le intentaba reclamar, aunque era más una súplica confusa que algo más agresivo_

_- ¿Cómo piensas que puedo seguir adelante, olvidando todo y dejándote de lado? Me hacen falta tus consejos, y cómo desearía que estuvieras conmigo ahora, podrías ver a Crixus y a Naevia, mi hermano me contó que ha pensado en tener un hijo con ella en cuánto todo esto acabe y… Agron escapará con Nasir a los territorios libres, sin ninguna Roma que los atormente, y tú… Podrías…_

_No lo soportó más, lloró hasta que sintió que no podría volver a hacerlo, y en todo momento ella permaneció a su lado, como siempre había hecho en Tracia tras alguna derrota, como jamás podría volver a hacer con él. Cuando al fin se calmó, ella sonrió ligeramente y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, mientras sus ojos lo estudiaban como él recordaba, con cariño pero una fuerza infinita, habló lento, y él se bebió cada palabra_

_- Nos encontraremos de nuevo, en el mundo de los muertos o en la próxima vida, pero ten por seguro que estaremos juntos. Ahora estás vivo, respiras y tienes fuerza, lucha por aquellos que no la poseen, por todos los que tienen su fé puesta en ti porque, como tú en días pasados, no tienen nada que les recuerde sus razones para mantenerse con vida, recuerda a Crixus y Naevia, Gannicus, Agron y Nasir, por todos los que murieron creyendo en ti hasta su último aliento. Debes hacerlo, has tomado éste camino, y debes llegar hasta el final_

_- ¿Incluso sin ti?_

_- Incluso sin mí_

_Bajó la mirada, irritado y deprimido por igual al darse cuenta que, muerta y presente sólo por su desesperada consciencia en sueños, aún seguía teniendo la última palabra en todo. Ella sonrió débilmente y le besó la frente, mientras le decía, melancólica pero segura, como sonaría en esa situación si aún estuviera viva_

_- Ellos son tu familia ahora, y debes protegerlos, liberarlos de Roma y de sus enemigos. Hazlo por mí, y por tu alma_

"

- ¡AHÍ ESTÁ!

- ¡Por el culo de Zeus, Espartaco! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Te estás entregando como puta para los romanos, maldita sea, te creí más inteligente, no has aprendido una mierda, maldito Rey

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, suspirando hondo al observar a todos sus hermanos correr hacia él, mientras una tropa de guerreros armados daba vueltas a sus alrededores, buscando posibles enemigos sin éxito, sabía que había sido imprudente de su parte quedarse dormido en ese campo, pero al parecer Sura tenía razón con eso de los dioses y de verdad lo necesitaba. Sonrió ampliamente, sorprendiendo a los tres hombres frente a él, y se levantó de su lugar sin quitar el gesto, pasó por medio de sus miradas confusas y exclamó, con un tono de voz tan seguro y firme que no pudo evitar las sonrisas que ocasionó a su alrededor al notar su líder más seguro que nunca, y como estaría hasta su último aliento

- Sólo me estaba asegurando de qué tan mala era la puntería de los Romanos. Podemos ganar ésta guerra, Gannicus, quiero que me recuerdes lo de las provisiones, exactamente el lugar de entrega y la forma, tengo un plan

Crixus parpadeó y Agron alzó una ceja, Gannicus a duras penas asimiló lo que le decía para comenzar a explicarle todo lo que sabía, el galo golpeó el costado de Agron, y comentó sin quitar su rostro extrañado

- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?

Y a pesar de que Agron no sabía lo que era estar con una, sonrió de lado porque reconocía esa mirada que cargaba su líder en cualquier persona, respondiendo mientras ajustaba la espada gastada a su cinto con una mano, distraídamente

- Mujeres…

Crixus le miró con burla, y sonrieron, esa era la fuerza de Sura, y nadie mejor que ellos dos lo sabían.

-.-

.

.

.

Reviews? (:


End file.
